


Reading Lessons

by northerngirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tutoring, they're so cute and PURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/northerngirl
Summary: Rickon is being sheltered at Storm's End and Shireen gives him reading lessons.





	Reading Lessons

“What is this word?” Shireen pointed at the book they had been working on for what felt like hours, but Rickon didn’t mind. Shireen was patient with him, even when he got frustrated and forgot his letters. 

 

“It’s...um…” Rickon tried to sound it out. “D...r...o...g...o...n?”

 

She smiled. “Close.  _ Dragons _ .”

 

“Dragons,” he repeated.

 

“Good. Now, try this sentence with me.” She pointed to each word so Rickon could follow along and left a pause between each word. “The dragons flew over King’s Landing long ago.”

 

“Did I do it right?”

 

“Perfectly! Good job, Rickon.”

 

Rickon smiled and sat back in his seat, feeling accomplished. “Will you read to me?”

 

Shireen smiled. She had a beautiful smile. “Sure.” She read to him, but soon the words slipped away and Rickon sat there simply listening to her singsong voice. She loved reading, and it made him want to love reading, too. For his seventh birthday she had given him a book about wolves that she read to him many times over and he had learned to read himself. It was a short book, meant for children younger than him, but Shireen’s smile when he read it aloud to her filled him with pride. 

 

She read on and he studied her scars. He had asked her about them once and she explained that she had a disease, but her father traveled all around the Seven Kingdoms to find a cure, and he did. “I think it’s pretty,” Rickon had told her. She had looked at her feet when she smiled, looking as happy as he had ever seen her. As he listened to her read, he promised himself he would make her smile like that again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY. ARE. THE. PUREST.
> 
> Rickon has a baby crush on Shireen and I just :') They'd be such a good match, I live for them ugh. Just a super short and fluffy one shot of them today. I hope you liked!


End file.
